Friends With Benefits
by mrszivadaviddinozzo
Summary: this is set before rivkin, and somalia, and jeanne, T for safety


**A/N: sadly, I do not own NCIS )': Ok, this started out as a writing prompt for english class. You know, the ones that give you half of a sentence and you have to make a story out of it. And, of course, being the NCIS fan that I am, it turned out to be a tiva related story. I really tried to make it longer and be more descriptive than usual. I hope you like!**

Last night, Ziva awoke to a bright beam of light coming in her window. So, she went to see what it was. It turned out that it was only Tony with a flashlight. _Ah, men and their urges_, she thought to herself.

" I am not going to sleep with you tonight, Tony. I am going back to bed", she said, trying to brush him off so she could catch up on some much needed sleep.

"I don't want to sleep with you, well, I do, but I just came to talk." he said, looking like he has been up for hours.

She stood for a moment debating weather or not to let him in, worried that it would turn into another all-nighter. But the side of her that yearned to be with him took over. "Mmm…Okay, I will buzz you in!" she said still unsure of what he was going to do.

A minute later, Tony was knocking at her door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as soon as she twisted the knob to the door.

"God! Can I at least come in first?" he asked, starting to fidget already.

"Not if you don't tell me what you are wanting to talk about, if it is not very important I would like to go back to sleep", she said letting her walls come back up. He started shifting nervously from one foot to the other, looking anywhere but at her face. "Tony! What is this about?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're sleep- deprived", he said with a cheeky grin.

Chuckling slightly, she said, "No, I'm not… You know what? I give up come in," she said, too tired to care. She opened the door more so he could come in. " Sit… How long is this talk going to last, because I may fall asleep," she said looking more beaten than earlier. "What is this about anyway?" she asked with the most curious expression she could muster.

"You can fix coffee if you'd like, no tea! Yeah, you like tea. I'm not too big of a fan of it but you-"

"Tony! Tell me what this is about! It must be quite urgent for you to wake me in the middle of the night!" she practically yelled starting to get even more irritated.

"Well, I have been tossing and turning all night thinking about our arrangement" he said, and with this, Ziva plopped down on the chair across from him thinking that this small thing they had, "friends with benefits" as Tony had corrected her, was over. She thought at least it was good while lasted. He probably found someone. And besides, even if she wanted more she couldn't have it. There is rule 12 after all and it was there for a reason. Tony started pacing as he continued, " and well, I want it to be more than just sex with us. I want to be able to fall asleep in my apartment and know that you will be here in the morning. And I want to be able to stay here, with you, so you won't wake up alone." He stops and looks her in the eye, trying to tale what she is thinking.

"Tony," she started with a sad look, " I don't know if I can do that."

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice cracking as he bent on his knees, in between her legs, their faces inches apart.

"Yes", she whispered, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Then you should be able to able to do that. I want us to be able to hold hands, outside of the bedroom. Is it because of Gibbs' stupid rule 12? Never date a co-worker?" he asked, and she shook her head slightly, "Well skrew it! I'd rather have you than my job."

Without warning, Ziva crashed her lips to his.

"You know ..(kiss).. You are ..(kiss).. Really ..(kiss).. Hot when ..(kiss).. You are confessing your love," she said in between kisses. Then they got up and made their way to the bedroom. And she falls asleep in his arms knowing that he'll still be there when she wakes up.


End file.
